


Viking Wolves do it Better

by MaroonDragon



Series: Stories HDHale made me write [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ABO, M/M, Viking AU, tw kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonDragon/pseuds/MaroonDragon
Summary: Stiles is the omega witch in the village he was born in. A gift that had been passed to him from his mother. A curse that left him an outcast amongst the people he helped heal. Until one day he no longer is. Kidnapped by the Viking Wolves of the North, he suddenly finds himself a human amongst wolves. There is one wolf in particular who is intent to woo him into staying. Stiles is really only indulging Peter until he can make his escape. There is nothing remotely interesting about the other man. Not a single thing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HDHale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDHale/gifts).



When Stiles comes to, it’s to the world’s worst headache, and the need to vomit. The world keeps tilting left and right, and for a moment he thinks it has to do with the fact that he’s clearly gotten whacked on the head. It’s when he tastes the salt in the air, and feels the spray of water, that he realizes he’s on a boat. He blamed the headache for his lack of awareness at that moment.

The last thing Stiles can remember is being at home. The hut he had been born and raised in. Where his mother had taught him all there was to know about herbal remedies and helpful healing tools. He knows how to kill as much as he knows how to heal. You could not know one without the other. He could remember the screaming and yelling outside, which had woken him up in the first place. There had been little time to see the actual attackers though, because seconds later his own door had been barged in, leaving him with an alpha that was seemingly made of muscles.

With his head throbbing, his hands bound and still feeling like he could throw up, Stiles’ main objective is just to play dead. Eventually they will have to get off somewhere, and hopefully, by then he’ll feel a whole lot better to actually try and plan his escape. It doesn’t take him long to realize who has captured him, and he knows he’ll need to have his wits about him if he wants to get away from what people have dubbed ‘the fright of the north’.

There are stories about them everywhere, but it’s hard to believe any of it when they tell tales of men with twisted faces, and the strength to rival an entire army in one single person. Red glowing eyes and growling had also been part of the well-spun fables. Stiles’ mother had always warned him that there was more to these myths than just people being frightened. Clearly, she had been right. Experiencing it first hand, made it very hard to dismiss all those words of warning. Then again, it’s a little late to heed any warnings right now.

 

Stiles does not get the chance to actually run. Oh, he tries, but it soon becomes obvious that the alpha, who introduces himself as Peter, is faster and stronger than him. It’s an inhuman strength, that Stiles has no way to compete with. So he does the best he can, and he barters. If Peter wants him as his omega mate, then Stiles has to be wooed first. It’s not perfect, but it at least will buy him some time to come up with an escape plan.

                                                x

Peter’s first gift to him is a large cat. The beast is enormous, and when it settles on Stiles’ lap, he cannot even see his knees anymore. It’s ridiculous and fluffy, and Stiles absolutely refuses to be charmed by it. Still, it’s a nice companion to have in a village filled with werewolves who have very little interest in a human omega. Especially one who clearly does not wish to abide by their rules. Peter does not seem to care much that Stiles refuses to simply obey, even if he’s the inferior one between the two of them. Human or not, Stiles never did well bowing to anyone. Much less a man he has no intention of mating with. Even if Mercury is a lovely cat.

                                                x

Peter’s second attempt at wooing Stiles is a long hot bath in hot springs up in the mountains. Amongst the wolves, that might not have been an issue, but Stiles doesn’t run as hot and is not build to trudge through a thick layer of snow. By the time they reach the hot springs, Stiles is a popsicle and less than happy. Even the sight of the admittedly handsome alpha is not enough to thaw him. No matter how good those hands are as they scrub him down with some kind of soap. Stiles is not charmed. Not one bit.

                                                X

The third attempt is actually not an attempt at all. It’s more the fact that Peter lets him gather herbs around the village. Granted, it’s still under the alpha’s careful watch, but Stiles would consider the man an idiot If he was allowed to just roam free. Still, he knows what people thought of him back in his old village. The omega witch. Great when there was an illness to be solved, but always a last resort. When the praying to their gods yielded no results. Peter seems to be more curious than judgemental though. Wary of what he’s doing, but not dismissive. To the wolves, healing is hardly needed. They do not get sick. Still, there is something incredibly adorable when Stiles introduces Peter to actually seasoned and cooked meat. While he can still use his tea to stave off his heats and help himself in case of illness, the plants gathered also make the food far more edible for his more human stomach. That’s all that Stiles is really doing. He’s not interested in being appreciated by the alpha. He really isn’t.

                                                X

Attempt four is actually not that bad. For an alpha that Stiles doesn’t want at least. Peter had been gone on a raid for close to a week. A week Stiles has not been bored out of his mind with, and he hasn’t spent a chunk of it on the coastline waiting for the ships to return. When the ships do come in, the other omegas in the village are all rushing down the docks to meet their loved ones. Werewolves might be impervious to most things, but they could be killed as Stiles had learned. Certain plants mean a drawn out and painful death for most of them and, as he watches from a distance as the ships are unloaded, he wonders why he hadn’t bothered to gather them in Peter’s absence. The person charged with keeping Stiles from running off is nothing short of an idiot. It would have been easy to just sneak the plants in on his daily walks.

He reminds himself that it would have been too obvious if he tried to poison Peter. The village would have killed him before he would have a chance to actually get out. It has nothing to do with the surge of relief he feels when he spots the alpha amongst his men. There is nothing to like about the other man. Really, there isn’t. He’s a brute who took Stiles away from his home. Sure, he might not have been well liked back there, but it had been his.

“Peter...I guess I should be glad you didn’t bring another omega home.” He comments shortly in acknowledgment once the other man finally makes his way over.

“Why would I when I’m still having so much fun with the current one?” The man looks too smug for his own good.

“Shouldn’t you be down there, helping to unload all the stolen goods?” Not that most of the other alphas aren’t currently busy greeting their partners. The only things that seemed to be unloaded, were the trinkets brought back for them. There is a lot of glittering gold this time, and it makes Stiles wonder what place they raided to get so many pieces of value.

“I will go help after I have given my beloved his trinkets.” The werewolf assures him, and before Stiles can complain, he’s pulled in close for a scenting. One arm is securely wrapped around his waist, while the older man noses at his neck.

“If this is your gift for me, I really think you need to…” His complaints fall silent as Peter pulls out his gift from the duffel bag slung over his shoulder. Books. Several thick volumes of books.

He knows that Peter is not that literate. Most people in the village aren’t. They aren’t stupid, but their traditions are more about the oral transference of stories. Large carvings in the mountains depicting their ancestors. No one else in the village would be interested in having them. There was no gold to be melted down or tools to be used. Peter had brought Stiles books because he knew Stiles wanted them.

There is that smug look again on Peter’s face, but there is also a kind of eagerness as he awaits Stiles’ judgment. Stiles knows that the werewolf genuinely wants him. The man is trying to woo him, and damn it if he isn’t at least in a small way succeeding.

“Thank you.” He mutters, getting a beaming smile in return. “I’m only saying that to be polite you know.” Stiles tacks on, even if they both know that he’s lying about that.

                                                X

Stiles cannot actually stop his biology from happening, and while he does not act like a traditional omega, he definitely is one. In his previous village, he would spend his heat in the village prayer hall. It was a holy place where omegas could spend their heats amongst other omegas. No alpha would dare to invoke the wrath of the gods by trying to touch an omega on holy grounds. Even if they desperately wanted to. It was a miserable place to be in, but it was safe.

There is no such place in the village now. There is one for the young omegas, those who are not deemed old enough yet to be mated, but not for older ones like Stiles. Especially not with Peter having already laid claim to him in the way that he had. Successful wooing or not, there was no way Stiles could avoid being mated with Peter now. He had staved off his heat as long as he could with his teas, but it had to hit him at some point.

He assumes that will be it. That it will be over now, and that no matter if he can escape, he would forever be mated to Peter. Stiles knows that if he’s honest, he hasn’t been quite that active in trying to leave in quite some time. Still, it feels like too soon to admit it to himself. To actually deal with the reality that this is his life from now on.

He tries to mentally prepare himself for the whole thing. He knows Peter definitely smelled it on him, given the fact that the man was even more touchy than usual. It would only be a matter of time for him to come back from the hunt, and when he did, he would not resist Stiles. Stiles would be unable to resist him either. The shivers are already wracking his body, and he wants to be touched. He needs to be touched to stave off the fire in his belly.

Peter comes home, just as expected, and Stiles is sweaty and wracked with sobs both from desire and frustration. This wasn’t what he wanted, yet all he can think about is reaching for Peter to pull him close. The werewolf obliges him, and those hands feel divine on his oversensitive skin. Still cold from the low temperatures outside, and rough from work. It’s instinct that makes him spread his legs, expecting Peter to shed his pants soon to finally take what he’d been asking from Stiles for months. It does not happen.

Peter does not leave him alone, and he does show him pleasure, but it’s with his fingers and his mouth, and sometimes just by holding Stiles as he pleasured himself. Not once does he fuck Stiles, even though his erection is quite obvious whenever Stiles presses back against him.

“Why didn’t you do it?” Stiles finally asks when his heat has broken, and they’re curled up on the bed. Sweaty and worn out.

“I have not finished wooing you.” It’s a simple statement, and Peter clearly does not consider it anything of importance. Stiles hadn’t been ready, and so Peter hadn’t done anything.

It might not be Peter trying to woo him in any way, but he manages to do it anyways. Rolling over, Stiles tucks himself against Peter’s side. He might hold off for just a little while longer, just to see what else the other man will try to do to woo him, but Stiles knows that next heat he’ll be more than eager to share his bed with his mate properly.

 

 

 


	2. Viking Wolves do it better, but mates do it best.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles loves having Peter as his mate, but unfortunately, the man comes with a pack attached. A pack who does not show Peter the respect he's due. He does not have claws or inhuman strength, but Stiles will always protect what is his. 
> 
> Or: The three times Stiles makes sure the pack shows Peter some respect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Maladicta, for rereading this story so often and always leaving me a comment! I really appreciate them, and I hope you like the addition to the story!

Stiles has always been protective of what he considers his. His home, his land, and even his old village who despised him, all were considered his to be protected. The list has changed since being mated to Peter. Nowadays it still includes his home, but that home includes Mercury his cat, his ever-growing book collection, and Peter himself. Stiles can never truly forget that he’s human. Not in a village that consists of enhanced beings, but he knows that that does not make him weak.

Despite all his initial protests, being Peter’s mate has been better than he could have imagined. The alpha dotes on him, and wants to provide, which in Stiles’ case means anything his heart desires. Peter returns from raids with books instead of golden trinkets, and tools for Stiles to harvest his herbs, and anything else that he thinks will gain him Stiles’ favour. In turn, Stiles improves their home, cooks Peter dinner, and writes down the stories of the pack’s history on Peter’s request, so they can be passed down and shared.

Their relationship is solid, and built on mutual respect, but there is a point of contention between them: Peter is extremely loyal to his pack.

It’s not that Stiles does not understand loyalty, or believes that Peter is wrong for protecting what he considers his, but Stiles simply doesn’t think the pack deserves it. Not the undying devotion Peter seems to give them. It wasn’t noticeable at first, as Stiles was too concerned with escaping to bother learning the pack politics, but Peter is not as respected as he should. The pack acknowledges his abilities in the raids, but Talia refuses to hear him on anything else. Their comments are snide, especially when Peter is away on his travels and not there to hear their words. Stiles knows that Peter will throw snide comments back, but he will never put them in their place. Not in the way they should be. Which is why Stiles decides to do it for him.

 

 **I. From Talia** :

 

The first time, Peter has just come back from a raid bloody and exhausted. It’s been a long winter, and the nearby lands are depleted, forcing the pack to travel further and into more dangerous territories to get their goods. There is little that can kill a werewolf, but that does not mean that they can’t get hurt. Nor are they the only ones out there. They lost one of their ships to another pack on their way back to the village, losing both valuables and pack-members. Stiles knows it weighs on Peter, and it mutes the relief they both feel at him being back home.

The feast that night in honour of the returning party is both to celebrate and to mourn in equal measure, which Stiles has learned is mostly just an excuse to drink more and remind everyone that they are alive. Talia looks on from her perch at the table, with Peter at her left side, and Stiles as ever on Peter’s left. If he had his way, they would be at home in their bed, but Peter leads the raids and he cannot be absent from a party in their honour.

“Sister, we lost a ship and three of our pack members. We have enough to last out the winter. Can we not pause the raids until the weather turns and the seas become more tolerable?” It’s not the first time Peter has made the argument, but it’s the first time they’ve lost pack this season.

“Peter, do not let this loss cower you into submission. We will continue to raid and show that we are not frightened of anything.”

It’s not the words that anger Stiles, though calling Peter a coward for suggesting a tactical retreat is foolish, it’s the way she flashes her eyes at him. His mate is anything but submissive, but even he has to bare his neck when forced by his alpha. The fact that Talia refuses to even acknowledge his argument and puts him down like a wayward puppy Peter later dismisses as simply the alpha showing her leadership skills.

Stiles was never a regular omega, and he’s not one to submit to anyone. Not even Talia. He does not have claws, or enough standing to challenge her, but he is not going to let her walk all over Peter without retribution.

There is not much that can kill a werewolf, but Stiles knows enough that can make them sick. The next planned raid needs to be postponed, due to their fearless leader being seen to by the healers. It is bad luck to leave on a raid without a blessing from the pack alpha, and by the time Talia has recovered to give it to them, the weather has turned and the seas have calmed considerably.

If Peter ever wonders, he never voices the question of what made Talia sick in the first place, and Stiles does not plan on telling him.

   

**II. From the pack itself:**

 

Peter loves the younger ones in the pack, and they love him. To a point. The pups grow up into semi-adults. A little too young to go on the raids and start their own families, but too old to roughhouse with their favourite alpha. They huddle in little groups, and believe themselves rulers of the land. Especially when the older ones are away on raids, and they’re the strongest ones in the village.

Peter is a black sheep amongst the elders, and the fact that he took a human mate of all things does not help with his reputation. Many believe he’s after his sister’s position in the pack, and that one day he’ll turn around and slaughter her and her children to get there. The fact that Peter could have easily let Laura or Derek get hurt during the raids and blame it on the battle seems to have been forgotten in favour of their hatred.

 It’s those vile words, spoken behind closed doors, that those younger ones pick up on. They feel that they are too old to still allow themselves Peter’s hugs and kind words, and so they egg on one another in talking as loudly as they dare behind Peter’s back. They all know if Peter truly wants to, he can kick their ass six ways to Sunday, but it feels daring to insult the alpha. Never to his face, they’re not that brave, but still loud enough to be heard.

Peter dismisses it as simply pups being pups. They’re trying to find their place in the pack, and they’re only repeating other people’s words anyway. It’s not worth getting violent over, and it would just be a hassle to deal with the pups’ parents if he did lay a hand on them. Stiles knows it hurts him though. The wolf is too proud to admit it, but it’s clear that it stings when the kids who were once more than happy to acknowledge him now turn away when he tries to scent them.

Stiles doesn’t need those kids to suddenly go back to hugging Peter. He knows he cannot make them, and there is a certain teenage rebellion that will always be part of growing up. That doesn’t mean he will allow that kind of disrespect to his mate though. They might be repeating their parents’ words, but they will grow up to raise new pack-members themselves, and Stiles will make sure that they learn that Peter deserves to be respected.

Drugging them is a piece of cake, as Stiles uses the vapours of a specific branch of wolfsbane to keep them semi-sedated. Enough at least for him to sufficiently terrify them. It’s just a bit of colouring that makes his eyes go red, but that along with their inability to properly move or focus makes those teenage wolves nearly pee themselves in trying to get away from the human witch. They will not talk, and if they do, the elders will probably not believe them. Stiles is just a weak human after all. A bit odd perhaps, but not capable of subduing several werewolves in their prime, and having glowing red eyes.

 

The next time Stiles and Peter wander through the village, there is no jeering to be heard. Only the sound of footsteps as they try to get away as fast as possible. Perhaps it’s more Stiles they respect than Peter, but they know now that Stiles will not tolerate anyone insulting his mate and that Peter did not pick a weak mate after all.

 

** III. From a visiting Pack **

 

The Hale pack, while strong, was not the only pack in the North. The harsh weather meant it was an excellent place for werewolves to settle as there was less need to compete with humans and therefor hunters. Their ties with the neighbouring packs were generally positive, with only the occasional scuffle here and there to mar the bonds. So long as no one raided each other’s villages, and they allowed justice to be served in case of a spat, the relationships tended to be favourable to all.

To maintain those bonds, a yearly visit is made to neighbouring packs, and in this case it’s the Hale’s turn to host Deucalion’s alpha pack. There has been a whirlwind of preparation, making sure that they caught enough game to feed two packs, and that there were huts available for sleep. It’s the first time that Stiles really gets to see the Hale pack display their wealth and heritage. Special ceremonial cups and the likes are being brought out to be polished, and other decorations that tend to be dismissed with usually in favour of simplicity are being put up again. Even the woven tapestries displaying their heritage get a proper cleaning to shine in the firelight from the pit in the main hall.

Peter looks both put on and eager for the festivities, and after some coaxing Stiles gets the truth out of him. While Peter likes Deucalion, the relationship between the two packs are precarious at best. Where the Hales are by no means cute little bunnies, Deucalion’s pack is far more ruthless. Their respect for Talia’s methods is meagre at best. Stiles can tell it chafes at Peter to have to face another pack who seems to disrespect them and play the host.

Despite the warning, Stiles is still baffled at just how blatant that disrespect is shown. Their words are laced with insults even if what they say is perfectly acceptable at first glance. Kali and Ennis only give the barest of acknowledgements to Talia as a leader. If he’s honest, Stiles doesn’t much care whether or not the visiting pack shows Talia the proper respect. It’s not like he’s been giving her all that much himself. The way they treat Peter is another matter however. Their compliments are patronizing, and they clearly think he’s a dog on a leash as Talia’s enforcer. Forced to sit as his sister commands and take the beatings given. Seeing as Talia pretends not to hear the insults to continue to play the welcoming host, Peter is forced to do the same only further encouraging the idea that he is not truly a wolf.

Werewolves believe in the gods just as much as humans do, and Stiles is not above using it as an advantage. He cannot outright insult the visiting pack, or even drug them as they would no doubt see it as an attack or poisoning from Talia’s side. That does not mean he cannot make them suffer unexplained accidents however.

Ennis’ stupidly long cloak catches fire during the introduction ceremony, leaving the werewolf to dance around the room trying to put it out. The roof to the hut Kali’s staying in suddenly develops a leak during the night, leaving her and her bed soaked from the torrential rain they had been suffering. They both suffer a slide in the mud, and to Stiles’ glee they nearly take a dip in the ocean due to an unexpected caving -which was not his doing, but the timing works-. It’s not long before they end up complaining about their bad luck, and Stiles has been waiting for it.   
  
“I’ve seen this kind of thing before. That kind of bad luck usually means you have insulted one of Odin’s warriors. The gods do not take kindly when you slight one of their favourites.” It’s an innocent suggestion, but he knows that it has the intended effect.  Talia is a leader, but not a warrior straight up like Peter is.

If Peter is surprised by the sudden deference the other wolves show him, he takes it all in stride as the visit is rounded up and the other pack leaves again.

 

Stiles does not have claws, or inhuman strength. He’s a 160 pounds of pale skin and human bones, but he will defend what is his. Whether they know it or not.   


 


End file.
